


Как тебя зовут?

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Category: Murder In Mind, Shame (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:01:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Командировка может перестать быть скучной, если ты любишь случайный секс.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Как тебя зовут?

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Автор - [G. Addams](http://ficbook.net/authors/482427)

У мальчишки глаза совершенно безумные, блестят так, будто он болен. Брэндон думает, что это не только неразумно, но и просто опасно. Может, мальчишка действительно чем-то болеет? Но остановиться он уже не может.

У него в руках горячее тело, ощущение пьянит, и Брэндон привычно отдаётся этому опьянению. 

— Как тебя зовут? — вообще-то, ему всё равно, сам не знает, зачем спросил. Но Салливану нравится, как влажные губы касаются ушной раковины, как кожу щекочет шёпот:

— Мартин, — мальчишка облизывается и заодно облизывает ухо Брэндона.

— Отсосёшь мне, Мартин? — Салливан улыбается, сильнее вжимает Мартина в стену, шарит руками под его белой кофтой. Чужая рука мгновенно оказывается у Брэндона в штанах. 

Поезд раскачивается, и в бедро больно упирается металлическая раковина. Брэндону всё равно.

Стук колёс плавно перетекает в стук крови в ушах.

— Деньги вперёд, — быстро бормочет Мартин, пока спускает с Брэндона брюки. В его влажных голубых глазах мелькает нервозность, но она пропадает, как только Салливан достаёт купюры из внутреннего кармана пиджака. Деньги мгновенно исчезают в заднем кармане джинсов Мартина.

Мальчишка уже на коленях и достаёт член Брэндона из трусов, сразу лижет головку и поднимает глаза. Брэндон не любитель смотреть на своих случайных партнёров, на шлюх, которых снимает, — не важно, принимает их у себя дома или случайно встречает в поезде. Но на Мартина он смотрит, жадно ощупывает взглядом его лицо. У него бледная кожа, бледные веснушки, и лихорадочный румянец кажется слишком ярким, расползается по щекам красными пятнами. Губы ещё краснее, обкусанные и зацелованные, растянуты вокруг члена, сжимают его влажным мягким кольцом, и Брэндон не то стонет, не то глухо воет.

Мартин быстро поднимается на ноги, снова кусает губы и улыбается немного безумно. Ловкие пальцы быстро заталкивают галстук Салливана ему же в рот, чтобы вёл себя тише. Он только улыбается и тяжело дышит, сжимая ткань зубами.

— Ты много заплатил. Трахни меня? — Мартин уже расстегнул джинсы и прижался к Брэндону. Два раза повторять не нужно, Брэндон резко разворачивает Мартина и снова вжимает в стену.

Мартин закрывает глаза и прогибается в спине. Металлическая стена вагона холодит разгорячённую щёку и руки. Широкая ладонь задирает его кофту и прижимается к коже. Мартин улыбается снова — он рад, когда попадается клиент с хорошим членом. Это хотя бы приятно.

Через пять минут галстук Брэндона оказывается уже у него во рту, потому что Мартин стонет так, как и должна стонать шлюха: громко, сладко. Никогда ему не было так сложно сдерживаться.

 

— Ты долго, — Дэвид отрывается от экрана смартфона, когда Брэндон возвращается на место.

— Не люблю поезда. Меня слегка укачивает в них, — врёт Салливан, даже не глядя на босса. Он смотрит в дальний конец вагона, туда, где устроился Мартин. Тот заткнул уши наушниками, по привычке натянул на ладони рукава кофты. Смотрит строго в окно, но то и дело взгляд соскальзывает, и Мартин встречается глазами с Брэндоном. В этот же момент кончик языка пробегает по губам — и ещё раз, ещё, ещё.

Командировка — не такое уж плохое дело, решает Брэндон.

Он кончил десять минут назад и хочет трахаться снова.

Поезд прибывает через три часа.


End file.
